In the art of relatively high production of casting molten metals, a ladle containing the molten metal is usually maintained stationary while a series of molds are sequentially brought into flowing registry with the nozzle of the ladle. A stopper rod is employed to open the nozzle for the pouring of the molten metal from the ladle and into the cooperating mold.
One of the factors in determining the rate of pouring (flow) of molten metal from the ladle to the receiving mold is the degree to which the ladle nozzle has been opened by the stopper rod. Generally, the best castings are obtained by having a relatively high rate of flow of molten metal as the initial flow from the ladle to the mold. However, such relatively high rate of flow is, nevertheless a preselected rate which will provide the best results in the item to be molded. This, in turn, requires that when, for example, a exactly the same position as did the replaced stopper rod when it was moved to its initial opened position.
Prior art methods and arrangements are not always capable of assuring that the replacing stopper rod will move to such same initial opened position. Consequently, pour rates are varied not only at the initial opening of the replacing stopper rod but also throughout the entire pouring cycle which is comprised of a series of differing rates of pour.
The invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to solving the aforestated problems of the prior art as well as other related and attendant problems.